Onaji tsuki wo zutto nagametai
by FutagoTwin
Summary: Title means 'I want to gaze at the same moon as you forever'. China and Japan had always wanted to see each other after Japan's betrayal. Will their wish be granted when something happens? I do not own Hetalia.
1. I want to see you

**Ok, so I'm really bored and I was thinking of what happened between China and Japan that day and decided to write this.**

Japan stared at the moon. Just a few more days and there will be another full moon. *_Ge ge…_ (*Big Brother)

_**Flashback**_

He knocked on the door. It opened to reveal China, who smiled at the sight of him.

*"Ah, Japan. What are you doing at this late of night, aru?" (*From the manga)

*"…Forgive me." Japan mumbled softly. (*From the manga)

*"I have just made **Zongzi, aru. Come in." China opened the door wider. It was only then that he noticed the katana in Japans hand. (*Speech from manga) (**A type of Chinese food)

*"Eh?" Japan slowly unsheathed his katana. (*Speech from manga)

*"Why are you holding such a dangerous thing, aru? It's dangerous a…" He pointed it at China. (*Speech from manga)

*"W-Why are you pointing it at me, aru?!" Japan took a step closer. (*Speech from manga)

*"Japan! S-Stop it, aru!" China took a step back, his face filled with fear. (*Speech from manga)

*"Wa-What are you-!" Japan brought his katana down just as China turned to run. (*Speech from manga)

*"GYAAAAA!" There was a sickening thud and then silence for a while. Japan slowly began to walk away. Away from the scene that broke his heart. The sight of his older brother lying on the ground while blood continued to flow endlessly out of a deep cut in his back was too much for him to bear. He had used his katana to cause that wound to his older brother. He and his katana were stained with the blood of the thousands of people they killed. Tears welled up in his eyes. _I'm sorry, Ge ge._ (*Speech from manga)

"Kiku…" He froze. He could have sworn that he heard his brother call him just now.

"Kiku…" He turned around to see China with his head raised a few centimetres off the ground looking at him with his brown eyes. Eyes that bothered Japan a lot.

"Japan… Don't leave, aru… I'll do anything, aru..." Japan turned around.

"Kiku… Please, aru… Stay with me, aru…" Tears fell to the ground. Tears from both him and China. Japan shut his eyes tightly and continued to walk away.

"*Di di… My little **Ju Hua, aru… Ge ge loves you, aru…" Japan tried his hardest to resist the urge to turn around. (*Liitle Brother) (**Chrysanthmum) (Kanji for Kiku is chrysanthemum.)

"You can give me more cuts, aru… You can hurt me more, aru… You can do anything you want to, aru… so please, aru… don't leave me, aru…" Tears slid down his cheeks. Japan bit his lip to stop himself from letting out a sob. He closed his eyes tightly and ran away from the house that was once his home and from the person that was once his older brother.

"I'm no longer… your Ju hua.. or your Di di… anymore. I'm now Japan and from now on, we are enemies… and no longer family. Goodbye, Ge ge." Was the last thing Japan said before running away and the last thing China heard before falling unconscious.

_**End of flashback**_

China looked at himself in the mirror after having the same flashback as Japan when he stared at the moon. He took off his shirt and turned around, staring at the long scar that went from his right shoulder down to his left hip.

_**Flashback**_

*"War has really changed Japan, aru… Japan is not Japan anymore, aru… I don't like it, aru…" China sobbed as he downed the alcohol in one gulp and asked for more. (*Speech from manga)

"Da-ze! Aniki! I heard from Taiwan that she saw you going in here! Do you know how worried we were when we heard from Hong Kong that you had escaped? Your wounds have not healed yet!" Korea stormed into the bar, grabbed China's hand and dragged him back to his house, where Hong Kong and Taiwan along with Korea were taking care China after Japan's betrayal. China, who was drunk, fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

"Sensei, you're heavy…" Taiwan complained when all three of them had to work together to change China's bandages.

"Japan…" The three, who were exhausted after changing his bandages, turned to China, who was sleeping with tears in his eyes.

"Don't go… Japan… I'll do anything… Please… don't leave…" They stared at their older brother sadly.

"Sensei looks so sad." Hong Kong said.

"Japan's betrayal was hard on Sensei." Taiwan said. Korea clenched his fists.

"I can't believe Japan did that to Aniki. That Japan… I won't forgive him!" They continued to talk. Unknown to them, China was half awake at that time and heard them.

_**End of flashback**_

_When will I be able to see you again? _Japan and China thought as they stared at the moon at their own house that night.

_**Next Chapter…**_

"Hong Kong-san, to what do I own this visit?"

"Sensei's down with a fever! Taiwan, Korea and I had been taking care of him but it's been three days and his fever still won't go down! His fever is so high that it messed with his mind! He's having mood swings and so not acting himself! And he's asking for his siblings! You are one of us too! You've got to come!"

"I can't. My people… They need me."

"Then you're saying that Sensei, who took care of you and raised you, who is ill right now and almost totally unable to move, is not important?!"

"Japan… You're my little chrysanthemum… Ge ge loves you…"

"You left me! You betrayed me!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that."

"Leave! I don't want to see you!"

"Wahhh! Japan's leaving me again!"

"Hey…. Please… Don't leave…"

**Ok… that's about all! Yes, China's going to be a little out of it in the next chapter. He's going to keep changing to different emotions. Next chapter would be out soon!**


	2. I finally got to see you again

**Here's the next chapter of Onaji Tsuki Wo Zutto Nagametai. Enjoy!**

It's been three days since. Japan was showering and thinking about China. _Come to think of it, why did his eyes at that time bother me? Why?_ Japan had just gotten out of the shower when the doorbell rang. He quickly dried himself and got dressed. He opened the door to see an out-of-breath Hong Kong.

"Hong Kong-san, to what do I own this visit?" Hong Kong took a few deep breaths.

"Sensei's down with a fever! Taiwan, Korea and I had been taking care of him but it's been three days and his fever still won't go down! His fever is so high that it messed with his mind! He's having mood swings and so not acting himself! And he's asking for his siblings! You are one of us too! You've got to come!" Japan hesitated. He wanted to see China, but he couldn't find the courage to.

"I can't. My people… They need me." He made up an excuse. Anger flashed through Hong Kong's eyes.

"Then you're saying that Sensei, who took care of you and raised you, who is ill right now and almost totally unable to move, is not important?!" Japan's eyes widened in shock._ Was his fever so high that he's too weak to even move?_ He looked at Hong Kong who was still glaring at him.

"Please, you've got to come! His fever might not heal and this might be the end for him! We don't know whether he'll get better! But if he really does die, I don't want you to regret not being able to see him one last time, or him to regret not being able to see you for the last time. Please, come with us." His eyes were begging him.

"You're right. I'll go." Hong Kong gave a small smile before they both left for China's house. Once they neared china's house, they began to hear lots of noises.

"Wahh! I want to die, aru! This hurts, aru!" Japan fought the urge to run away. _Ge ge…_

"Sensei, calm down!" _Taiwan._

"Da-ze! When is Hong Kong coming back?" _Korea._ Suddenly, there was a scream from Taiwan.

"Iyaaaa! Sensei, put that knife down!"

"Aniki, stop being so reckless!" Hong Kong immediately rushed in while Japan followed closely behind. They opened the door just in time to see Taiwan knocked the knife out of China's hand while Korea is holding him down. Japan gasped softly. He really was a mess. His hair is down and due to his struggling, it was very messy. Tears ran down his cheeks and he had bags under his eyes. He had a very deep blush on his face as well. He was also very thin and god, he looked really weak. He was also breathing heavily. He was thrashing about on the futon on the floor in the room. The very same room from which Japan and China had gazed at the moon from. But right now, the door that led to the garden from the room is closed.

"Sensei!" Hong Kong ran to China. China kept on pushing them all away but he was getting weaker and weaker.

"Sensei, calm down! Look, Japan's here to see you!" Korea, Taiwan and China looked to the door to see Japan who was watching everything with shocked eyes.

"J-Japan…" Korea said.

"Japan… You're my little chrysanthemum, aru… Ge ge loves you, aru…" China said, the tears still falling. Japan walked over to China and reached out a hand but China swatted it away, hurt reflecting in his eyes.

"You left me, aru! You betrayed me, aru!" As Japan held his hand that China had swatted away, China's gaze softened.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, aru." China reached out a hand towards Japan's hand but withdrew it all of a sudden. The guilt in his eyes was replaced by anger.

"Leave, aru! I don't want to see you, aru!" _I need a break._ Hong Kong helped Japan up and led him out of the room. As they were walking away, China entered another crying fit.

"Wahhh! Japan's leaving me again, aru!" The two stepped out of the room.

"Hey… Please, aru… Don't leave, aru…" was the last thing they heard before closing the door. Japan stared at the wall in front of him, his mind still trying to register what just happened.

"Now do you understand? Sensei's not himself anymore. That's how high his fever was. That's how messed up his mind is right now."

"I-I'm going for a walk." Japan left the house, still in a daze.

"Make sure you return." Hong Kong whispered before entering the room, which had suddenly fallen silent.

"Is he asleep?" Taiwan nodded, fixing his futon while Korea was placing a wet towel on his head.

"He tired himself out." Taiwan said.

"I see." Hong Kong nodded.

"Where's Japan?" Korea asked.

"He went for a walk to clear his head. Right now, let's just hope that he returns." The other two nodded. Japan walked through the streets of China, thinking about China's condition. He glanced at the sky. _It's already evening._ Suddenly, his eyes caught sight of a shop that caught his attention. _A toy shop…_

"He might not be coming back after all. It's already 11 in the night." Taiwan said as they looked at China, who was fast asleep after another few fits and struggles during dinner, while bathing and before going to bed. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Japan.

"Japan." The three said, surprised at his sudden return.

"How's he doing?" Hong Kong shook his head sadly.

"Not so good. His fever went down a little, but around 10, it went up again."

"I see." Japan walked to China.

"Wake up… Ge ge… Wake up… I have something for you." China's eyes cracked open and landed on him.

"J-Japan…" Japan smiled and signalled to Taiwan and Korea, who nodded, indicating to him that they understood his message. 'Help him into a sitting position.' They immediately obeyed, having seen what Japan was going to give China.

"You didn't leave, aru?" China looked at him with tears in his eyes. Japan continued smiling and shook his head.

"No, I went out for a walk and bought this for you. Here." He held out a panda plush toy. China's eyes immediately lit up.

"Panda~! It's cute, aru~!" Japan smiled at the cute sight. China still had a blush from the fever. He also still had tears in his eyes, only this time it was from happiness instead of sadness. And the best thing about the sight was that he was smiling. China had a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you, Kiku." Japan held his hand.

"That's not all, Ge ge."

"You called me Ge ge, aru! I'm so happy, aru~!"

"Come on, stand up." Japan, along with the help of Taiwan, supported China and walked to the door which Japan had told Korea and Hong Kong to open. As they sat down facing the garden, Japan looked up.

"Look, Ge ge. There's the moon. The same moon that we saw that night." China looked up, his head resting on Japan's shoulder.

"Wow, it's true, aru~! It's beautiful, aru!"

"I still think the rabbit on the moon is pounding mochi." Japan joked.

"No, the rabbit on the moon is blending medicine, aru!" China pouted while Japan just laughed.

"It's been a while since we saw both of you smile and laugh together." Taiwan said.

"True, Aniki didn't smile as much as he used to since you left him." Korea agreed.

"And from what I heard from Italy whom I meet a lot in a café, you don't smile much either, even though you used to be the one who smiles the most among us." Hong Kong said.

"About that, I want to apologise to all of you, especially Ge ge. I'm so sorry." They smiled.

"It's ok, we forgave you a long time ago. Right?" They said in unison.

"No." China said.

"Eh?" the three were shocked.

"I see. Then I shall accept any punishment." Japan said.

"No, it's not like that, aru. It's just that from the very beginning, I wasn't even the slightest bit angry, aru. I couldn't bring myself to hate you, aru. Despite what you did, you're still my Di di, aru. I still love you, Ju hua." China laughed. Japan could only stare. China's laughter was music to his ears. _Now I know why his eyes bothered me at that time. They only reflected sadness. There was no trace of anger, hurt or even betrayal in his eyes._

"I love you too, Ge ge. I have never once forgotten about you and I greatly regret what I've done."

"It's ok. As long as you know your mistake, aru." China stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes sleepily. Japan then remembered a lullaby China used to sing to him when he was young.

*"Rest, rest now, my sweet precious one. Don't worry, I'm right by your side. I will be here when you wake up. Go to sleep peacefully. Do you recall the memories that we made together? I still remember the moon that we gazed at together. So don't worry, my precious one. You are not alone. You still have me and your siblings who will stay by your side." (*Sing it to the tune of Davy Jones music box) He looked down to see China fast asleep with a peaceful look on his face and smiled. _I got to see you again._ Unknowingly, China was thinking the same thing as he slept.

**Done! Wait! Not yet! There's still another chapter coming up!**


	3. Another panda

**It's not over yet! There's still more to come and here it is! Enjoy!**

"His fever finally went down. I'm glad, even though it went down only a little bit. At least we know that he's getting better." Taiwan said after checking China's temperature.

"Da-ze! It might be because a certain somebody showed him that he still cares about and remembers him." Korea said.

"Just look at how tightly he's clutching that panda!" Hong Kong commented. Suddenly, China woke up and rubbed his eyes before yawning. _Uh-oh…_ The three thought. _Not good! If he starts looking around…_ China started to look around the room before tears welled up in his eyes. _Shit! Too late!_

"Wahhh! Japan left me again!" He started wailing, making the three's dread come true.

"Cam down, Sensei! Japan didn't leave!" Taiwan said, trying to comfort him.

"But -hic- he's not -hic- here -hic- aru." China rubbed his eyes.

"He only went out for a while, Aniki! He'll be back soon!"

"Wahhhh! The last time he went out, he came back to leave me, aru! He'll never come back, aru! Wahhhhh!" He started to wail again.

"He said he's only going out for some urgent business, Sensei!" Hong Kong said.

"Wahhhh! No! He –hic- won't –hic- come back –hic- anymore, aru! He left because he –hic- hates me, aru! Wahhhh!" Suddenly, the door slammed open.

"What happened? I could hear Ge ge crying even though the house wasn't in sight!"

"Japan! Thank god you're back! Sensei's having another fit!" Taiwan said. China stopped crying.

"You –hic- came back, aru…" Japan soon guessed what had happened and sighed. He then walked towards China.

"I'm not going anywhere, Ge ge. I only went out for a little urgent business that Germany-san and Italy-kun have to discuss."

"But you might be an illusion, aru! Just like that time after you left me, aru! You'd be here one moment and gone the other, aru! Wahhhh!" Japan felt guilty at how much his betrayal had traumatised China. He hugged the crying China, who stopped at his action.

"I'm sorry for betraying you that time, Ge ge, but I'm not leaving again. I won't do that again. I'll stay with you so don't worry and stop crying already, ok? See? I'm touching you and you can feel me, right? Does this feel like an illusion?" China shook his head.

"Good. So you know I'm real now, right? So now you can stop crying. Whenever you're lonely, hold this panda to your heart and remember us, ok? Remember that we're your family and families don't leave their members alone. Like this, you won't feel lonely again." Japan said, passing the panda to him. China stared at it for a while before smiling.

"Ok! I got it, aru!" Japan stood up and turned to the other three.

"I bought some ingredients. Do you want to cook lunch together?" They nodded and left the room where China was playing with the panda.

"Good job back there, Japan." Taiwan said.

"Da-ze! It was hard to tell who the big brother was at that time!" Korea laughed.

"I just repeated something he said to me a long time ago." Japan smiled at the memory.

"_If you ever feel sad or lonely, hold this to your heart and remember that we all love you, aru!"_

"He gave you a photo of all of us relaxing in the field together, right?" Hong Kong said.

"Eh? How did you know?" Japan's eyes widened in shock.

"Italy told me that the last time he slept with you, he found that photo hidden under your pillow. He even said that the frame had our names on it." Hong Kong said.

"I see." They were halfway through making lunch when they heard a wail. They all left what they were doing and barged into the room.

"What happened?" They exclaimed together. The sight of China lying on the floor in tears with his hand reached out towards the panda that was lying at the corner of the room which was clearly out of his reach.

"I can't reach my panda, aru!" They all sighed as Japan fetched the panda while the other three helped him back into the futon and fix his blanket and pillow. Japan walked over and handed the panda to him.

"Geez, Ge ge, do you have to cry just because you can't reach your panda? How did it get so far away anyway?" China smiled the minute the panda was in his hands.

"But if I can't reach my panda, it would mean that you are all out of my reach too, right, aru? Then you won't stay with me anymore, aru." They all sighed.

"Ge ge, we're not going anywhere."

"We'll stay with you, Sensei!"

"Da-ze! Forever and ever!"

"We'll never leave you again, Sensei." Hong Kong finished while the other three agreed. China smiled and nodded. The four then went back to their cooking and lunch was finally done.

"Ge ge, it's lunch time!" China opened his eyes and yawned.

"Eh~… I'm sleepy, aru~… Let me sleep, aru~…" He rubbed his eyes while Japan pulled his hands.

"No! Wake up and eat your lunch!" China started to whine.

"No~! I want to sleep, aru~!" Japan sighed. _Ok then. I hate to do this, but it has to be done. We didn't discuss about this for nothing after all and I'm glad we did. I'm sorry, Ge ge._

"Oh, really~! Then I guess we'll leave then since Ge ge doesn't want to eat lunch with us~!" He called out, loud enough for China and the others to hear, in a mock disappointed voice. The rest sitting at the dining table looked at each other. _That's the signal._ They stood up, making sure that the chairs made a loud sound as they did.

"Oh, I see. That's too bad." Taiwan said, in the same mock disappointed voice as Japan, loud enough for China to hear.

"We went through so much trouble to make this too. It's all going to waste." Hong Kong said, doing the same thing as Japan and Taiwan.

"Da-ze! I hope Aniki can finish all this by himself. Let's go." Korea said and to add on to their act, they pretended to walk out of the dining room. Japan also pretended to walk out of the room.

"W-Wait, aru! D-don't leave, aru! Don't leave me alone, aru! No! Come back, aru! Don't leave me, aru! Wahhhh!" Japan walked back into the room.

"Sorry for leaving, Ge ge. Let's go eat lunch now, shall we?" China hastily nodded and struggled to sit up. With Japan supporting him, they made their way to the dining table where the other three had return to.

"You came back, aru." His tear-filled eyes widened like a little kid's after seeing something amazing after crying.

"Of course." Hong Kong smiled.

"How could we ever leave you?" Taiwan smiled as well.

"Da-ze! You're our family, Aniki!" Korea grinned.

"Now, let's enjoy our first family lunch after so long!" Japan helped China into his seat. The three then took turns to feed the currently still weak China.

"It used to be me who always fed you all, aru." China chuckled.

"Then it's time you took a break, Sensei!" Taiwan said.

"Da-ze! You're sick right now, Aniki!"

"Now it's our turn to take care of you." Hong Kong said.

"So leave it all to your Di di and *Mei mei return the favour and just focus on getting better." Japan said. (*Younger sister)

"I will, aru!" China gave them a childish smile. As the days passed, China started to get better… rather slowly though. Occasionally, some other countries would drop by and help a little. Cleaning the house was one problem because of China's fits but it was no longer a problem with the help of the other countries. When China finally recovered, not many knew but inside his bamboo basket, lay another panda.

**I'm done! Sorry it took so long. My laptop was jamming again and I couldn't do anything. Thanks for reading my story to the end! The ending for stories have always been a problem to me.**


End file.
